<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tales within orange walls and skylights by fateaccompli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273979">tales within orange walls and skylights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fateaccompli/pseuds/fateaccompli'>fateaccompli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fateaccompli/pseuds/fateaccompli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1/x: Gibbs only needed one look to know why Feeney took his fancy pool cue to someone's head. - Drabble series, random in-head moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tales within orange walls and skylights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No idea where this will go, but I enjoy trying to dig into the head of characters in particular moments. An adventure!</p><p>I have watched this damn show too many damn times, but I think I’ve decided that season 8 is my favorite. it gets preachy at times, but the character development and cases are the best balanced here, I think. based on “Freedom” (8x13).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibbs’ got his eyes on the man, but his focus is on the door behind him. When he can suddenly hear the smokers chortling over last night’s game, he tightens his attention on Feeney’s face. He watches for an expression he's seen more often than he's comfortable with, one that steals over Feeney’s face with the first drop of regulated Marine Corps combat boots on the slick concrete finish: a stillness, awe, sadness, guilt, relief. In Gibbs' peripheral vision, he sees Feeney’s grasp on the pool cue tighten. He may have actually stopped breathing; Gibbs hadn’t pegged him for a romantic but the shoe sticks.</p><p>Feeney gulps as he looks away from the sergeant. He shakes his head before he and Gibbs make eye contact, no recrimination, just the kind of desperation Gibbs had expected.</p><p>The boots stops behind him. Sergeant Wooten remained silent. Gibbs didn’t see her face, but he didn’t need to.</p><p>The look doesn’t disappear fast, but when it leaves it fairly evaporates.</p><p>Gibbs hates how many people's deaths pays his bills. He's mellowed out with age. Without question, he understands killing on behalf of love. Should he be surprised every time to find he hates it most when love ends this way?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>